


Star Spangled Bingo 2021

by LillyWillow94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dogs, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, Puppies, Puppy Love, Reader-Insert, Royalty, Weddings, au's, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyWillow94/pseuds/LillyWillow94
Summary: This is a Tumblr challnge focused around the three Caps (Bucky, Sam and Steve). Each chapter will check off a square on my card. Enjoy!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When Bucky finds a group of abandoned puppies, it changes his life in a way he didn’t think was possible.
> 
> Word Count: 1178
> 
> Square Filled: Vet Clinic AU
> 
> Pairings: Bucky x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Slight medical themes, someone being a thoughtless jerk
> 
> Author’s Note: Every day, hundreds of animals die needlessly in shelters. If you are thinking of getting a pet, consider adopting one from a shelter and help an animal find their forever home.

Running a low cost vet clinic wasn’t easy but at times, it could be very rewarding. Sometimes, it made things difficult on the dating front but that started to change when your cute neighbour Bucky asked you out. He was shy at first but after going on a few dates you bonded over your love of animals. Bucky had confessed to you that he preferred animals to people to which you had to agree. Sure there the occasional date that was cut short due to an emergency at the clinic but there was a real connection between the two of you.

One day at the clinic, you were getting ready for your lunch break when you heard a great commotion coming from the reception area.

“I’m sorry, sir, you’ll have to wait in line-”

“But they need help now!” You saw Bucky standing at the desk holding what looked to be his shirt in his hands and close to his well toned chest. His long hair had been pulled back and he was sweaty as if he had been running.

“Bucky?” The man locked eyes with you.

“Y/N! You have to help them! Please!” he begged. As you moved closer, you could see in the fabric five tiny puppies, barely old enough to be away from their mother.

“Follow me...” You showed Bucky to one of the examination rooms.

“I was out jogging and I passed a trash can when I heard them whimpering... someone had stuffed them in there,” he said bitterly. “I couldn’t just leave them alone in the trash...”

It boiled your blood to hear stories of people being so thoughtless towards something so helpless but it melted your heart to see how much Bucky cared.

“Put them on the table.” Bucky leant forward and carefully placed the precious contents of his shirt onto the stainless steel surface. One by one, you checked the health of each small, squirming puppy. As you picked up the last one, it let out a painful yelp.

“Oh! I’m sorry, baby. That’s sore, huh?” you cooed, noticing the deep, smelly wound on the puppy’s front left leg. Now that you had found it, you were even more careful examining the pup.

“I don’t like the look of this injury,” you muttered.

“Will it be okay?” Bucky asked, picking up a female puppy that you had already checked to pat. The little girl squirmed happily and licked his hand. For the first time, you saw his left arm was made of onyx metal, possibly a Stark Industries prosthetic. Bucky had told you he had lost his arm in the war but it was something he was very private about. He only ever wore long sleeved shirts and gloves whenever he was out in public.

“It will depend on how badly the infection has set in. We’ll do what we can but the leg might have to be amputated.” Bucky looked down at the puppy in his hands.

“Dogs can live a normal happy life with three legs. They’re very resilient. They’re all dehydrated and malnourished but seem okay. We’ll run some tests to make sure there are no other underlying health issues... you did the right thing by bringing them in,” you assured him. Bucky smiled softly then promptly grumbled as one of the puppies peed on his shirt. You fought back the playful laugh that bubbled up in your throat.

“I can find you a spare scrubs top,” you offered.

“I don’t want to put anyone out,” he mumbled.

“You wouldn’t be. That’s why they’re called spare.” Bucky shifted a little before nodding.

“Alright... would it be okay if I hang around here for a while? I’m not ready to go out in public yet...” Bucky was still very self conscious about his arm. No matter how many times his friends tried to tell him not to worry about it, it just wasn’t enough. He had taken a big step in asking you out and for now, that was sufficient for him. Bucky hadn’t wanted you to see his arm but this was an emergency. He had nothing other than the shirt on his back to carry the litter of puppies in and he ran to your clinic as fast as he could, trying to ignore the stares of passersby.

“I’m sure we could find something around here to keep you busy,” you smiled.  
...

The hours ticked by and eventually it was time to go home. All day, Bucky had worked diligently, cleaning out kennels and assisting with moving heavy objects. When you went to collect him, he was standing in front of the adoption board.

“Hey, Bucky...”

“Hey,” he replied, never taking his eyes from the board covered in pictures of animals ready to find their forever homes.

“Are you thinking of getting a pet?” you asked.

“My friend suggested getting a therapy dog... do you have any dogs like that?”

“We don’t have any dogs currently trained to be therapy dogs in our shelter. I could get in touch with someone...” Bucky was silent for a few moments.

“What about the puppies I found today? Could they be trained?” You couldn’t help but smile.

“It would take some time but they should definitely be trainable. They’ll need to pass all their health checks and puppy obedience training but, yes, they certainly would be able to learn. As soon as they’re ready, I’ll take you through the adoption process.” It was now Bucky’s turn to smile.

“Thanks...”  
...

The weeks went by and Bucky was finally able to adopt one of the puppies he had found in the trash. He had chosen the little one who needed its leg amputated (who had been named T-Rex) as he felt a great sense of connection with it. Bucky often came to you for advice on the best way to care for the pup and even started coming to the clinic to volunteer, of course, bringing T-Rex with him. He strictly followed the obedience training which T-Rex passed with flying colours. Since that went so well, T-Rex could be trained to become a fully fledged service dog.

As time passed, Bucky started to come out of his shell, not only with the help of T-Rex but you as well. You brought out the best in him. Bucky went as far to go on rescue drives to help dogs in need and even went as far as to become an advocate for dogs with disabilities. You couldn’t be prouder of both Bucky and the puppy he had saved. In a way, they had rescued each other.


	2. Brother VS Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Your brother had a habit of chasing boyfriends away. You’re hoping that things might change when he meets Steve.
> 
> Word Count: 1690
> 
> Square Filled: Wade Wilson
> 
> Pairings: Steve x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Slight sexual humour, Wade being a proud pan man

Being the younger half sister of The Merc with the Mouth wasn’t always easy, especially when it came to dating. Wade could be extremely overprotective of you or his sense of humour would drive away potential boyfriends. You loved your brother, you really did but sometimes he could be a royal pain. When you first started dating Steve, you knew that he would eventually have to meet your family but you were doing everything you could to avoid the inevitable. You just hoped that after meeting Wade, Steve wouldn’t go the way of so many of your other past relationships.

You and Steve were enjoying a quiet evening in when there was a noise coming from the back of your apartment. Hearing the unexpected sound, your training instincts kicked in. Grabbing your gun, you signalled to Steve to cover you as you headed towards the dark.

“Don’t move,” you ordered the outline of the man.

“Please. You think you can hurt me with that baby peashooter?” he scoffed.

“Wade? Is that you?”

“In the flesh, baby sis!” he announced proudly. Smiling, you holstered your weapon and ran to hug him.

“You got anything to eat? I’m starving...”

“Actually, I have my boyfriend over so could you just-” Already you knew it was a mistake as soon as the word had left your mouth.

“Boyfriend? Let me meet this jerk.” There was no Stopping Wade as he marched out of the room and directly into Steve.

“Wade, he’s not a jerk, he’s-”

“Steve Rogers? My baby sister is dating Captain freaking America?” There was a brief pause before he let out the girliest fan girl scream you had ever heard him make. Steve flinched at the sound but you weren’t even fazed.

“How long has this been going on for? Is it serious? Are you in love? Hey, did the serum really make everything bigger?” he giggled.

“Okay, that’s enough,” you grunted, pushing him out the door.

“But, Y/N!” he whined.

“I said enough!” You looked behind you to see Steve standing in a daze. “I have the day off tomorrow. You can come by around one and we’ll have lunch.” Wade beamed at you.

“Love you, sis.”

“Love you too. Now get out of here.” Wade kissed your cheek and left. You went back in to your still astonished boyfriend.

“So... that was my brother Wade,” you said nervously. Slowly Steve began to respond.

“How come I’ve never met him before?” You had spoken many times about your older brother but you had always come up with some excuse.

“Because... Wade can be a little overprotective and full on,” you sighed.

“He seemed... nice?”

“Be honest.”

“Okay, he seemed a little weird...”

“No, Steve, I’m a little weird. My brother is a complete freaking nut job... But I love him and I wouldn’t want to change him,” you admitted. Steve smiled softly and held your hand.

“You’re a sweet woman, Y/N and Wade really does seem to care a lot about you.”

“I know he does... I just wish that he would stay out of my dating life... I want to get married and start a family one day, and I know it’s never going to happen if he keeps scaring away my boyfriend.” Steve kissed your hands.

“It’s going to take a lot more than that to scare me away.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of. What it will take,” you said, beginning to tear up.

“Hey, look at me...” Steve gently tilted your chin up to meet his gaze. “I promise you, I’m not going anywhere.” The look on his eyes told you he was honest but you also knew your brother. You really hoped this relationship would work out.  
...

The following day, you had just finished making lunch when there was a knock on the door. Knowing just from the knock itself, you answered the door.

“That’s it? You just open the door without asking who it is? I could have been a creeper...”

“First of all, you are a creeper,” you began, ignoring his look of mock offence. “And second of all, I knew it was you.”

“You dare call me a creeper?!”

“You broke into my home last night. You didn’t even call to let me know you were in town.”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“I could have shot you!” Wade shrugged it off.

“Like it would have made a difference...” You muttered to yourself as you let him inside and served up the food.

“So... you going to answer my questions?” he pried as he sat down.

“I will answer most of your questions but if you start to get weird or gross, you’re out on your butt, got it?”

“Got it. Now, how long have you been the envy of every woman in America?” You took a deep breath in as you started.

“About six months...”

“Six months?! And you never told me you were seeing someone?! We’ve talked many times since then!”

“I never told you because you have a habit of chasing away my boyfriends,” you grumbled.

“Oh, when have I ever chased away your boyfriends?” The question was partly rhetorical and sarcastic.

“My high school boyfriend. You told him you’d turn him into a female the hard way if he had ever hurt me.”

“I just wanted to let him know that there would be consequences if he hurt you...”

“What about that guy last year? The one you tried to convince to join a threesome?”

“A harmless little joke... Although he was pretty cute. You still keep in touch?” You glared at your brother.

“Right, shutting up with the inappropriate... now for my next question; is it serious?”

“Very serious, Wade... and yes, we are in love.” You began to think about how much you truly were in love with Steve. The way he took care of you when you were sick, how you felt when he held you in his arms, the butterflies in your stomach every time you kissed... Steve Rogers was the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. You were suddenly overcome with emotion and started to cry which you hardly ever did in front of Wade. He immediately jumped to his feet to hug you.

“Hey, it’s okay. Please don’t cry. I’m sorry... wait, I did nothing wrong here... did I?”

“No, Wade. I just...”

“You’re really, deeply in love with him, aren’t you?”

“I am... I really am... this is the best relationship I have ever been in. Please, please don’t mess this up for me,” you begged.

“Do you think he could be the one?”

“I do...”

“Then I promise you, I will be on my best behaviour and do my best not to chase him away... although, I’m not a miracle worker. I am who I am, you know.”

“I know Wade, and I do love you for it. Just don’t blow this one for me...” This was a beat of silence as Wade decided on whether or not to make a joke.

“Okay... but only because you asked nicely.” You smiled and wiped away your tears as he side stepped the joke entirely.

“Thanks...”

“You’re welcome, sis,” he smiled kissing your forehead. You were able to have a nice lunch with your brother after that, chatting more freely about your relationship with Steve and old times alike.  
...

The months went by and Wade kept to his promise not to deliberately scare Steve away and Steve in turn became accustomed to Wade’s idiosyncrasies. After one whole year together, Steve wanted to propose to you but first he had to get Wade’s blessings. He didn’t expect any troubles; it was more of a formality really.

Taking a few moments to brace himself, Steve knocked on Wade’s apartment door. His heart hammered against his ribs as he waited for him to answer.

“Steve! What a nice surprise! Come on in.”

“Thanks...” As Steve went in, Wade flopped on his couch and spread out like he was king of his domain.

“What brings you to my den of iniquity? If you’re here to cheat on Y/N, I’m going to have to warn you, I’m going to pound on you... in more ways than one,” he giggled.

Steve didn’t even bat an eye. By now he was used to Wade’s personality.

“I have something important to ask...”

“Oh?” he practically purred.

“I would like... to ask your blessings to marry Y/N.” 

“Really?

Steve was unsure of to make of Wade’s unusual silence until he let out a scream louder than the one he made when he first found his baby sister was dating Captain America. Wade leapt right from his spot on the couch and into Steve’s arms.

Sigh. Right reaction, wrong sibling.

“My baby sis is marrying THE Steve Rogers! I can’t believe it!” he sobbed with happy tears. Steve stood awkwardly holding Wade until he had calmed down enough to talk.

“I take it I have them?”

“Hell yeah you have them!” Wade untangled himself from Steve and pushed him out the door. “Now go! And don’t come back until you’ve put a ring on it!”

Steve grinned to himself as he left, hearing Wade continue to fan girl behind the door.  
...

Your wedding to Steve was beautiful. Wade had helped you to plan it and rather surprisingly, he was quite tasteful about it. Not only did he walk you down the aisle, but he was your man of honour. He was a blubbering mess when it came to your vows with Steve and when it came to the kiss, he was absolutely bawling.

As you left for your honeymoon, Wade called you that you had better call him the second you found out he was going to be an uncle. A few weeks after you came back, that was exactly what you did.


	3. The Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A quiet evening in with your two favourite boys; your boyfriend Sam and your huge two year old Newfoundland dog Pacman.
> 
> Word Count: 1018
> 
> Square Filled: “Incoming already came in”
> 
> Pairings: Sam Wilson x Reader
> 
> Warnings: None

Sam always knew he had to share your affection with another male but considering that other male wasn’t even human, he didn’t mind. In fact he had started to become attached to the big lug. Pacman had also started to form a bond with Sam too. When you first started dating Sam, you were worried that Pacman might be protective of you and not like Sam but in the end, those worries were put to rest. Sam was strong enough to handle the gentle giant and Pacman absolutely adored Sam. You loved seeing the pair of them together.

You were in the middle of preparing dinner when you heard the keys in the door and Sam announce himself. Pacman, also hearing the new arrival bounded to his feet.

“Who’s that buddy? Who is it?” Pacman’s tail wagged a mile a minute and he got into a playful stance. “Go get ‘im!” Pacman raced to the front door.

“Incoming!” you tried to warn but you knew it was too late by the scream followed by the loud thud of Sam hitting the floor.

“Incoming already came in,” Sam grumbled. 

You couldn’t help but grin when you saw the outcome. Sam was trapped under the massive pile of black fur that was your dog who was happily peering at his face.

“Who’s that? Is that your friend?” you beamed. Pacman gave a few thunderous barks before licking Sam’s face all over.

“Yeah, yeah, hello to you too,” he grunted, giving the dog a scratch behind the ear.

“Go get your bone, Pacs,” you said, snapping your fingers and pointing to the direction of his toys. He gave your boyfriend’s face one last lick before clambering off and going to get the rubber bone Sam had given him which had since become his favourite toy.

You helped Sam to his feet, taking a moment to watch Pacman chew on the bone, the toy squeaking with every bite.

“Did I ever thank you for that?” you smiled sweetly but your voice was dripping with sarcasm. Sam gave you a big grin in response that made you want to smack it off his face. “Anyways, dinner is almost ready...”

Upon hearing the magic word ‘dinner’ Pacman abandoned his chew toy to sit at the kitchen table like he belonged there. He was so big; he could easily pass for a guest.

“No, Pacs... go to your bowl. Go on.” You tried to coax him away from the table but he was adamant about joining you. Apparently people food was more appealing than his regular dog food.

“I’ll feed the beast, you finish dinner,” Sam offered, already going to get Pacman his evening meal.

“You want your din-dins? Yeah?” he said in the same way you would. Pacman got up and followed Sam to his bowl. You couldn’t help but smile, thinking it was cute the way he was picking up on how you spoke with your canine best friend.  
...

After dinner, you told Sam to go make himself comfortable and put a movie on while you cleaned up. This proved to be a challenge as Pacman had already beaten him to the couch.

“Pacman, go to your bed,” he tried the same point and snap technique but it was of new use. Pacman gave an indignant whine and looked up at him with his big brown eyes. He was not moving from his comfy spot.

“Ugh. Fine,” he grumbled, sitting on the floor next to him. Pacman licked his cheek. “I love you too, you big drool machine...”

“Are my boys getting along?” you grinned, seeing your boyfriend with his arm around the dog. Pacman jumped off the couch and trotted over to you for a pat. You managed to convince him to go to his bed with his favourite toy. By the time you came back, Sam had now claimed the couch and set up a movie. You cuddled up to him and settled down, both of you trying to ignore the constant squeaking of Pacman chewing on his bone. When the movie was over, you took Pacman out for a walk for one last potty break for the night and went to bed.

In the middle of the night, a big storm hit. At first, the two of you were totally oblivious to the ongoing force of nature raging outside but when a huge clap of thunder hit, you were both awoken.

“Oh no... Brace yourself,” you warned, doing your best to get ready for what was coming.

“Huh? What...?” Sam had no time to ask as the terrified dog tore into the room, whimpering as he leapt onto the bed, practically crushing Sam for the second time that night. He groaned in pain as Pacman’s gigantic paws kneaded into his muscles.

“It’s okay, buddy. Who’s my man? Who’s my big boy,” you cooed, trying to soothe the frightened Newfoundland. “Sam, can he stay here for the night?”

“Stay here?”

“At the very least until the storm passes. He’s still just a scared baby...”

“Baby? You could put a saddle on him and use him to give rides to small children.”

“Please, Sam. Come on, look at him,” you begged. Sam sighed and could tell the storm had really shaken poor Pacman. His eyes were all wide with fear and he trembled.

“Okay. Just until the storm passes,” he agreed. You smiled in thanks as you continued to calm the petrified dog. Sam joined in, stroking Pacman’s soft fur as you talked to him.

Eventually the storm did pass but by then, all three of you were peacefully asleep. When you woke up in the morning, Pacman was snuggled happily into Sam’s side with his muscular arm around the fluffy black mass. You couldn’t help but think that this was a perfect way to wake up after an almost perfect night in.


	4. Paper Faces on Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A royal masquerade is being held with the purpose of finding you a husband, however, your heart is already being held by one man
> 
> Word Count: 1457
> 
> Square Filled: Royal AU
> 
> Pairings: Bucky x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: An assassination attempt

From a young age, you were trained to take over the throne from your mother. You were taught everything from politics, to dancing, to sword fighting. Your mother wanted you to be fully prepared for anything a queen would be expected. When you came of age, she had been pushing you to find a husband, which was a royal requirement. Every potential suitor your mother set up ended the same way, a polite kiss on the hand and a broken promise to meet again. There was only one man you had in mind for your royal consort; your best friend and confidant; James Buchannan “Bucky” Barnes. 

Ever since you were children, the pair of you had been close. Bucky had trained to be in the knights and worked his way up from page to sergeant. He had taught you to wield a sword and ride a horse. Whenever you had dance lessons, you requested him as your partner. Every chance either of you had, you used it to be with each other. After he had lost his arm in the war, you spent every second you could by his side and went as far as to resource a mechanical one for him so he could resume his position.

When your mother had announced that she was holding a royal ball with the sole purpose of you choosing a husband, there was no doubt in your mind who would be your choice by the end of the night.  
...

The night of the ball had finally arrived, the night you had been partly dreading. It wasn’t that you hated these kinds of events per say, it was just that they were full of the same tedious characters you forced to mingle with. There were the clout chasers who were more interested in being seen with you than anything you actually had to say. Then there were the old blowhards who believed you should be seen, not heard and be grateful whatever man was chosen for you. In those cases you would oh so politely remind them that’s not the way your mother did it and you wouldn’t stand for it either.

One of the things you did enjoy about these formal gatherings is seeing everyone in their finery. Fabrics shimmered and flashed and jewellery sparkled in the light. There was a certain magic about it, especially tonight with everyone wearing masks. Despite the fact their faces were hidden, it was easy to spot who was whom.

Surrounded by a group of women was the inventor from the noble house of Stark. He was dressed in a metallic costume of gold and red, possibly one of his own creations.

Then there was Countess Natasha Romanoff. Her dress was obsidian save for the silver stitching which was woven throughout the fabric like spider-webs. In her hand was a plain black mask on a stick which had the symbol of a red hourglass.

You spotted one of the Asgardian princes in an emerald and gold costume with a feathered raven mask. He was speaking to Lady Wanda Maximoff. Her scarlet gown billowed around her like smoke, a lace butterfly mask daintily perched upon her face.

You could see the Wakandan king in a traditionally carved African mask in the shape of a panther. He was wearing all black although there was something unusual about the fabric in the way it shimmered purple under the light.

Throughout the night, you danced with many eligible bachelors. Some were sweet and genuine, others you found utterly droll but the one person you wanted to dance with eluded you.

Eventually, you managed to sneak away to the veranda to steal a few minutes alone to yourself. You were enjoying the cool night air when you heard a voice behind you.

“I thought I might find you here, princess.”

Smiling, you turned around to face the person you had been longing to see all night. Bucky was clothed in all white with silver trimming, complete with a white wolf mask. You thought he looked rather dashing.

“It was starting to get quite stuffy in there...”

“Indeed,” he said, joining you and placing his hands on the veranda railing, his gloved fingers brushing against yours. “Have you danced with many tonight?”

“Too many to count... none of them have reached my standards.”

“You must have pretty high standards...”

“That I do... in fact, I have already made my choice in who I want to make my consort.”

“Is that so?”

“It is... you may already know him. He’s tall, handsome, has beautiful blue eyes, he’s in the knights...”

“I see... well I wish you and Steve a long and happy life together.” You playfully nudged him.

“I think we both know who I’m referring to...”

“I think I do too... but I’m afraid to let myself hope...” When Bucky heard you were supposed to be choosing the man you were going to marry, it broke his heart.

“Then how about a dance?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one to ask you?”

“Do you want to dance with me or not?”

“Yes, your highness,” his voice had a playful lilt to it. He offered his arm to you and escorted you to the ballroom floor as the music began.

As you glided across the floor with Bucky, it felt like you were the only two people in the room amidst the swirling colours and glittering lights. There was no denying it. You were totally and hopelessly in love with each other. When the song ended, your lips moved closer to his but a voice interrupted you.

“May I have this next dance, princess?” You turned to see a stranger fully clad in black with red tentacles embellished on the shirt and a mask in the form of a red skull. There was something about this man that sent chills down your spine, however, it was your duty to dance with every gentleman who asked. You knew almost everyone at this party but you couldn’t place him. He was clearly skilled at the waltz but his grip was tight and hurting you. Bucky watched his every move and stayed close by just in case.

“I have been very anxious to meet you princess...”

It all happened so fast. The stranger pulled a knife concealed in his belt and brought it down towards your heart. Bucky quickly ran over, managing to push you away and put himself between you and the assailant. The knife let out a sickening clink as it got stuck in the panels of Bucky’s arm. All you could do was stand there in shock, the palace guards rushing over to apprehend the attacker. The man tried to get away and in the scuffle, his mask clattered to the ground revealing his identity. It was Johan Schmitt, an enemy to the royal family and leader to a group of rebels. He screamed profanities and antiroyalist speech as he was dragged away to the dungeons to be dealt with later.

“Are you alright, princess? Did he harm you at all?” a nearby servant asked. You shakily showed your bruised wrist and they ushered you to a doctor. You turned back to see Steve helping Bucky remove the knife from his shoulder.

From that point on, the party was well and truly over.  
...

The following day, the palace was abuzz with gossip about the events that unfolded at the ball. There was only one thing on your mind. You went to your mother to let her know your decision.

“Mother, I have made my choice... I want Sir James Buchannan Barnes as my consort.”

“Are you sure you don’t have false feelings because he saved your life last night?”

“No, Mother. I have been in love with Sir James since I was a teenager. He has proven himself worthy to be my partner time and time again, not just to me but to the kingdom. He is a knight of high status and by our laws; he is eligible for my hand. Nothing you can say or do will change my mind.”

“This is your final answer?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Then it is decided. I will make the appropriate arrangements. You may go.” You couldn’t stop smiling, having to stop yourself from running through the halls to go tell Bucky the good news.

In the months that followed, you and Bucky were finally married. You finally got the man of your dreams and Bucky got the princess of his.


	5. Sinners 'n Saints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When private detective Steve Rogers is hired to investigate the wife of a client who claims she is having an affair, he discovers some things are not quite adding up. 
> 
> Word Count: 2208
> 
> Square Filled: 1940’s AU
> 
> Pairings: Helmut Zemo x Female Reader/ Steve x Female Reader (later)
> 
> Warnings: Infidelity, smoking, drinking, mild language, 40’s slang

New York City. The Big Apple. The city where dreams were made. For all her glitz and glamour, Lady New York held some dark secrets. Steve Rogers knew this well from his years of working as a private investigator, covering everything from missing persons to ransom cases.

One quite afternoon, Steve was pounding away at the keys of his typewriter, taking some time to document some of his toughest cases when a man entered his office. The gentleman’s hair was nicely combed; he was well dressed in a finely tailored suit, expensive Italian shoes and obnoxiously overpowering cologne. He walked over to Steve’s desk and sat in the vacant chair. He lit a cigarette and took a drag before addressing the detective.

“You are Detective Steve Rogers of ‘Rogers Private Eye Agency’, yes?” He spoke with an accent that Steve couldn’t quite place.

“I am. How can I help you?” he asked, pouring the man a glass of bourbon from the decanter on his desk. He thanked him and took a sip before introducing himself.

“My name is Helmut Zemo. I suspect my wife is having an affair...”

“I see... and what brought on this suspicion?” Steve always hated this part of the job. When spouses came to him with accusations of being unfaithful.

“It is just a hunch... for now. I would like you to find evidence soon.” Helmut placed an envelope full of cash on Steve’s desk. “Here is half of what I am willing to pay. You will receive the other half when you complete the job.”

Steve took the envelope and was shocked to see how much was in there. Helmut finished the drink, cringing as the amber liquid burned his throat and stood up.

“You may start this Friday. My wife will be singing at my club The Baron.” With that, he left.

The name suddenly clicked in Steve’s head. Helmut Zemo was a wealthy socialite who owned many nightclubs and made it into the gossip rags. There was something that didn’t sit right with Steve about the man; however, he would take jobs where he could.  
...

That Friday, Steve went to The Baron for his night of surveillance. He took a table somewhere in the middle; close enough to see the action for himself but far enough back not to be noticeable. Steve looked around the joint, taking notice of his surroundings.

The place was classy. The furniture was polished with the highest sheen and drinks were served in the finest crystal. The large stage in front was obscured by a velvet red curtain which would no doubt be drawn when the entertainment would begin. As he scanned, he noticed a lot of high powered men who were rumoured to be part of a crime syndicate. Steve’s attention was broken when the announcer spoke.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage our very own nightingale Ms Y/N!”

As the curtain went up, the band began to play. Lying on top of the piano was the most stunning women Steve had ever seen. Her hair was done up in curls, pinned back with a diamond hairclip. Her lips were painted sinfully red and the second she opened her mouth, her honeyed, velvet voice poured out. Her black dress sparkled under the spotlight. As she sat up and crossed her legs, the split in her dress moved up, showing off her supple thigh. Men called and whistled at the sight.

Y/N gracefully jumped off the piano, her dress smoothing down her sides, the bottom pooling at her feet. He could now see the way how nicely it framed her curves; curves that would put Mae West to shame. Y/N made her way into the audience, her hips swaying seductively as she walked. She would place her gloved hand on the shoulder of one of the patrons, fingers running over the length of it before moving onto the next person. As she moved a little closer, Steve could see more of her diamond and pearl jewellery and smell her expensive perfume. A dame like this would certainly have no trouble attracting any man she wanted. When the song ended, she made her way back to the stage and finished up. The crowd burst into raucous applause and gave a standing ovation.

After the show, Y/N made her way over to the bar. Steve followed, placing himself far enough away not to be noticed. She ordered a drink and while waiting, a gentleman approached her.

“Hey, doll. Can I buy you a drink?” he smirked.

“No, sir,” she cooed, giving him a playful tap on the nose before taking her ready drink and heading backstage. The man was about to try further to coax her when his friend grabbed him.

“Are you crazy?! That’s Zemo’s missus. You want to be found on the bottom of the Hudson with cement shoes?!” The man’s eyes widened and headed off.

Steve pretended he didn’t hear the conversation and ordered a whisky neat.

“What’s the deal with the singer?” he casually asked the bartender.

“Oh, I wouldn’t waste your time with her. She’s only got eyes for her husband. A husband I might add with a mean jealous streak in him,” he said, pouring the drink and giving it to Steve.

This information made him think. If this information was true, why would Zemo contact him to find evidence of infidelity? Was Y/N the type of woman who liked to play dangerous games? From what he saw on stage, he wouldn’t put it past her. However if this were the case, why would she turn down the gentleman’s offer? Perhaps some things would be clearer in the light of day.  
...

Throughout the week, Steve followed Y/N wherever she went at a distance. She filled her days with perfectly mundane tasks such as shopping, cleaning the house or the occasional trip to the salon. Every interaction she had with men was normal and innocent enough, all conversations at appropriate length. There were no signs of the captivating temptress Steve had observed at the club that night.

Her evenings were just as ordinary. The most exciting thing to happen was when she hosted a card game with her lady friends. Y/N spent most of her nights alone and when her husband did finally come home, she was greeted by a cold kiss on the cheek. Steve found this rather odd.

One night, Y/N was sitting at the table with dinner freshly made, patiently waiting for Helmut to come home. The phone rang and she happily ran to answer it. Her expression went from smiling to looking sad as she spoke to the person on the other end. When she hung up the phone, she returned to the table and held her face in her hands crying. Steve assumed that was her husband telling her he would not be home for dinner.  
...

The following Friday, Steve went to the club once more and watched Y/N’s performance with fresh eyes. Yes, she was just as enticing but she was also professional. Steve suspected that this was the act of a strong woman who was trying to keep her marriage from falling apart while doing her job as the sultry nightclub singer. After the show, he noticed someone heading backstage with a large bouquet of flowers, presumably for Y/N. He quickly intercepted them and went to deliver them himself. Steve knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter before going in. Y/N was dressed in a silky robe and taking her hair out of its style. There was a red haired woman helping her that Steve saw around the club.

“Delivery for ma’am,” he said, holding out the flowers to her.

“Oh, thank you,” she smiled, taking them from him. “They’re beautiful.”

“Probably more guilt flowers,” Nat said bitterly.

“Nat, please...”

“Oh, wake up and smell the coffee, Y/N! Helmut is cheating on you!”

“Enough! He gives me flowers because he loves me! I’m one of the luckiest gals in the whole city! My husband showers me with jewellery and imported perfumes and-and expensive clothing because he loves me! Helmut loves me Natasha...” her voice became reverent and Steve wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince her friend or herself. How could he be so wrong about her? This was not a woman having an affair. This was a woman who was trying so desperately to believe that her husband was still faithful to her.

“Are you still here? Get out!” Nat barked at Steve, going to hug Y/N. He took this as his cue to leave. Maybe he should take a closer look at his employer.  
...

Sure enough, as soon as Steve began to follow Helmut around, the evidence was as plain as the nose on your face. He saw the man with multiple women who were not his wife. He took pictures of them kissing and/or locked in a passionate embrace. Steve felt bad for Y/N and decided to go to her with the photographs.  
...

Steve arrived on the Zemo’s doorstep, taking care to come over at a time he knew Helmut would not be home. Y/N was understandably surprised to see him but invited him in nonetheless.

“Mrs Zemo, my name is Steve Rogers and I’m a private detective. I... I’m afraid I have some bad news about your husband,” he said, handing her the envelope with the pictures. As Y/N looked through them so many emotions flashed across her face.

“Did Nat put you up to this?”

“No... Your husband did.”

“Wh-what?”

“He hired me to investigate the infidelity on your end but...”

“That bastard! First he disrespects the confines of our marriage bed and then he hurts me further by treating me like a common whore?!” Y/N threw a nearby vase against a wall in anger. Tears started flowing down her face

“Why would he do such a thing?”

“The fidelity clause... I come from a rich family and owning so many businesses, Helmut was rich too. Our lawyers though it was a good idea to protect our respective assets. If one of us was proven to be unfaithful, they would be able to take the other for everything.” Y/N dropped to her knees.

“I knew for a long for a long time I just... I thought if I told myself it wasn’t true, wished it hard enough that it wouldn’t come to light...” Steve carefully hugged her. She allowed him to, leaning into his warm touch. “He never used to be like this. I know he loved me once but I don’t know what happened.” Steve gave it some thought.

“I... I know someone in the paper. If you will allow me, I could give the story to him. He’d approach it tastefully...” Y/N was quiet for a few moments.

“Do it. I want him to feel as humiliated as I do. I want his name dragged through the mud as he has done with our wedding vows...” Y/N softly removed herself from Steve’s embrace and stood up, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

“I apologise for making a scene...”

“It’s alright. I’m sorry for dropping this information on you. My job is to fund the truth not fabricate stories.” Y/N offered him a small smile.

“Thank you. Steve was it?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You’ve got a kind heart. I appreciate what you’ve done for me. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a few arrangements to take care of.” Steve nodded and headed off, hoping that he would see her again one day.  
...

It was the biggest scandals of the year. In the months that followed, it was discovered that not only Helmut was cheating on Y/N but he was also involved in illegal activities; often involving crime syndicates. That was how he earned his fortune. As far as Steve knew, Y/N got everything in the divorce.

One afternoon, Steve had a surprise visitor.

“Detective Rogers?” Steve looked up to see Y/N knocking on his door, already having entered the room.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” As she crossed the room, he could see how much more confident she looked, like the woman she portrayed herself to be on stage.

“Helmut owed you a debt and I intend to pay it,” she said, placing the envelope full of money on his desk.

“I... I can’t accept this...”

“Please. He hired you to find proof of unfaithfulness and as far as I’m concerned, you found it. You have done your job, sir.” Steve looked at the pay-packet on his desk.

“I know this is a little forward but... may I take you out to dinner?” 

“I would like that very much. Pick me up at seven,” Y/N warmly smiled.

Steve couldn’t wait until then. After all that she had been through, a lady like Y/N deserved to be out with a true gentleman.


	6. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When a mission goes astray, you and Sam manage to find shelter at a quiet little inn and pretend to be married to share a room for the night.
> 
> Word Count: 1112
> 
> Square Filled: Bed Sharing
> 
> Pairings: Sam Wilson x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Slight details of the mission

The mission was supposed to be an easy one. Infiltrate a Hydra base in England, take information, get out but was not how it went. Halfway through the mission your cover was compromised, making it difficult to escape. One of Sam’s wings had been damaged in the turmoil so he couldn’t fly but fortunately you had managed to find a car. Sam got in and you took off with Hydra on your tail. Just when you managed to shake them, you drove into a ditch that you hadn’t seen due to the dark and the rain. Your comms were also down, meaning you had to walk to the nearest sign of civilisation. Luckily, Sam had spotted a town a few miles out while flying in so you headed in that direction as the rain bucketed down, choosing to leave the heavy tactical equipment behind for now.

The sleepy little hamlet only had one single place for visitors to stay. You looked around the place, feeling quite numb; not only from the icy cold rain but the whole mission. Sam approached the desk and rang the bell. An elderly couple walked out from the back.

“Hi. Um... we would like a room for the night.”

“We can certainly help you with that. Now, I have to ask; are you two married? We certainly don’t approve on unwedded couples sharing a bed. Too many shenanigans going on,” the woman said with a stern tone of voice.

“Oh, yeah! We’re totally married. We’re taking a vacation, right honey?” Sam smiled, putting his arm around you. All you could do was nod.

“Is she alright?” the man, presumably the woman’s husband asked.

“She’s a little shaken up. You see, we crashed our rental car and had to walk here.”

“Oh, my. You poor dears. I’ll take you to a room right away.” The woman headed off led you to one of the vacant rooms. It was a homely little place, sweetly decorated with a double bed and a couch. 

“You go warm yourselves up; I’ll bring you something to eat.” Sam thanked her and ushered you into the room.

Sam turned on the shower and pulled you in with him, keeping your clothes on for now. You remained silent for now as he carefully washed your hair and cleaning off the dirt and grime from the mission. It worried Sam to see you like this. You had never been this quiet in all the time he had known you although, this had been the first mission the pair of you had been on that had gone so badly.

Once you had both warmed up, Sam turned off the water and got out. He took the towels and bathrobes, handing you one of each and turning to give you privacy so you could peel off your wet clothes and he could do the same. As soon as he was done, he walked out of the bathroom just in time for a knock on the door. The owner had made soup for the two of you, asking Sam if you were feeling any better. He told her that you were feeling much better and thanked her for the soup. She left and he brought the tray with the two steaming bowls in. You had numbly dried your hair and walked out into the room to sit on the bed, Sam handing you one of the bowls. The pair of you ate in silence. When he was finished, he put aside his bowl and knelt down in front of you, taking your face in his hands.

“Talk to me, baby girl. You’re starting to scare me a bit. What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?” You finally looked up to meet his deep brown eyes which were full of warmth and concern.

“It’s just... I keep going over that mission over and over in my head. What if things had gone differently? What if one of us got seriously hurt? What if... you had gotten killed? I couldn’t deal with that. You’re more than just my partner and best friend... I can’t lose the man I love...” by now tears were pouring down your face as the dam you had built up was destroyed and all your emotions came flooding out. Sam kissed your forehead and pulled you into his arms.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’m here, we’re safe. We’ll get through this... we always do...” Sam continued to hold you until you were all cried out. “Do you want me to take the couch?”

“No. I want you to hold me in your arms and make me feel safe...” 

You looked up into his gaze. Sam gently leant forward until your lips were touching. The kiss was so full of love and tenderness and honestly, you couldn’t believe you were kissing him. There had always been some playful flirting between the two of you but you never thought it would ever blossom into anything. Sam held you close to his body and you could feel the heat of his hands through the thin fabric of the robe. Eventfully you had to pull away for air.

“Y/N, I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to say this but, I love you. Just like you said, you mean more to me than just my partner in crime and best friend; I’m in love with you. Honestly, that mission scared me too that I was going to lose you.” You hugged Sam tightly.

“Does this mean we’re together now?”

“I guess we are... we should get some sleep. We need to get in contact with the team tomorrow.” You nodded and settled under the covers and Sam held you close. You slept well that night, despite the rough day you had.

The following day, things were looking up. Your clothes had dried and you were able to get in contact with the team to pick you up. You usually kept a wad of emergency cash so you paid the lovely couple for the room for the night. When you had announced to the team that you were officially dating, they were thrilled. Apparently there was a pool going on when you were finally going to confess your feelings which Natasha won. Neither of you cared though. As long as you had each other, you could handle anything.


	7. From Russia With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When Steve and Bucky investigate an old HYDRA base left over from World War II, they find something nobody could have ever predicted... A pilot from the legendary 588th night bomber regiment frozen in time.
> 
> Word Count: 2117
> 
> Square Filled: Military Base
> 
> Pairings: Bucky x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: WWII warfare, slight angst
> 
> Author’s Note: Although I will be using real historical people and events, some of the names and actions I will be using are fictional. The 588th night bomber regiment were an all female squadron from Russia in World War II. They were given hand-me-down men’s uniforms and poor, outdated equipment. Their planes were not designed for combat. The planes let out a whistle as it idled through the sky which the German’s thought sounded like a broomstick, giving them the nickname ‘Die Nachthexen’ or Night Witches.

Germany, 1944. Three Polikarpov U-2 biplanes move silently through the night sky, their engines cut at the behest of the navigators. A soldier was making his rounds about the perimeter of the base when an unearthly scream pierced the air. A chill ran down his spine as he looked around. Suddenly, a shadow of a plane darkens the ground. The soldier abruptly realised what was happening.

“Die Nachthexen!” he screamed. The base was rapidly brought to life with activity when the air raid siren wailed. Soldiers rushed to man the anti-aircraft guns as the Night Witches dropped the first bomb. Two of the planes broke formation to draw away the ground fire as the third dropped the next bomb. The last plane made a sharp turn and was able to drop the last bomb on the base. With their mission complete, the engines went back on and the planes headed home to Russia.

Out of nowhere, a German fighter plane appeared. The biplanes were slower but their much smaller size gave them an advantage in the fact they had a tight turning ratio but for one plane, it wasn’t enough. One of the pilots cried out in pain as a bullet grazed her arm. The canvas wings of the plane were ablaze, there was no other option but to bring the plane down. The navigator held the pilot’s shoulders to steady her as they crashed into the ground.

Dazed by the impact, the pilot held her head, feeling something wet and warm drip down her face. She turned behind her to check on her navigator whose head was slumped to her chest. She reached for her hand.

“Yelena... I’m sorry...” Black spots swam in her vision before the darkness took over.  
...

Germany, present day. Steve and Bucky were called on a mission to investigate what was possibly a HYDRA base left over from WWII. On their way in, they noticed the remains of a downed plane a few miles out from the base that nature had taken over in the course of sixty years give or take. On the surface, it had the hell bombed out of it. Steve managed to find a charred door in amongst the wreckage and went in, Bucky following behind. Underground was a rabbit warren of rooms and passageways, their secrets lost to time, waiting to be uncovered.

“We should split up,” Steve said, getting out his flashlight. Bucky nodded and got out his own. The duo headed in, checking each and every room for anything that might be of HYDRA origin.

This place gave Bucky the creeps and bad memories began to invade his mind; memories of when he lost his identity of Sergeant James Buchannan Barnes and given the new one of The Winter Soldier. Room after room they looked in until Steve found something.

“Buck, you gotta see this...” Bucky made his way to where Steve called him to and whatever he was expecting, this was not it. The room was still lit with sickening fluorescent lights. In the back corner, there were two pods. One was empty, whatever test subject it held was long gone. The other had a woman still cryogenically frozen inside. Bucky placed his right hand on the glass.

“She’s just like me...”

“Think you can make sense of these?” Steve asked, holding up a dusty file written in German. Bucky picked them up and read through the notes. It stated the woman’s name and why she was there. There was also information on a second woman, presumably whoever was in the second pod. Apparently, they were going to be used for a programme akin to the Winter Soldiers or the Red Room but the project had been scrapped and only one of the subjects was moved.

“I’m going to let Fury know what we’ve found.” Steve headed out to make the call but Bucky stayed behind. He couldn’t leave this woman all alone now that he knew she was there.  
...

Feeling a pounding in your head, you opened your eyes. Slowly, you sat up, looking around. You appeared to be back in your base. Funny... you didn’t remember making it back. The last thing you remembered was crashing after completing a mission. Was a rescue sent out and that’s how you got here? You spotted another woman in one of the other beds. Steadily, you got up and went over to her.

“Come on, Yelena. We’ve got another mission,” you said, shaking her shoulder. As she sat up, you immediately noticed that this was not your navigator.

“You’re not Yelena...”

“No, I’m a new recruit. My name is Natalia Romanova,” she replied in Russian.

“Well I hope you’re a quick study, Natalia. Major Bershanskaya will not make things easy for you. Now get ready. Training for you starts now.”

As you got dressed, something struck you as very odd. Your uniform fitted perfectly like it was tailored for you and your boots weren’t oversized. It set off alarm bells in your head but you didn’t want to frighten the new girl. As you headed out, you saw an officer standing and waiting for you.

“Who are you?” you asked, confused as to why this man would be here, especially one who looked so high up in command. Something else that you noticed was that there were planes around the base.

“I’m your new commanding officer...” That did it. There was no way your commander would leave her girls. You managed to snatch his sidearm but even faster, Natalia had you in a headlock, one hand holding the wrist you held the gun.

“Who are you?! Where am I?! What have you done with Yelena?! Where is my navigator?!” The pair exchanged a look and conversed in English, something you didn’t understand.

“I can explain everything... just give me the gun,” the man prompted. Slowly, you handed him the sidearm which he put away and Natalia let go of you.

“You have been asleep for over sixty years...”

“What?! How?! We... we were just there... and... Yelena! Where is she? Is she okay? Is she safe?” The pair exchanged another look.

“You were the only one we found in the base...” You broke down sobbing and straight away the man held you up as you trembled. He rubbed your back and stroked your hair which you found strangely comforting. How could you have been asleep for sixty years? It was only hours ago you were flying to drop bombs on German bases.  
...

A few hours later, you were sitting by the window of the room which had been set up for you thinking over all the new information which had been given to you. They had given you new clothes but the only ones who spoke your language were the ones you met at the fake base camp. Your thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“May I come in?” A male’s voice asked.

“Yes...” The man who you came to learn was named Bucky walked in with a plate of food.

“I thought you might like something to eat...”

“I’m not hungry...”

“I know what you’re going through but you still need to eat...”

“How could you possibly know what I’m going through?! Do you know what it’s like to be with friends one minute and find out they’re all gone?! To wake up in a strange place with strange people?! To have no idea what the hell is going on?!” He was quiet for a few moments.  
“Actually... I do.” You were taken aback from his response. Bucky sat down on your bed and began telling you his life’s story.

He told you about his best friend Steve who always used to getting in trouble. He enlisted in the American army the moment he could. His time in the Howling Commandos. About how he fell off the train and became a weapon for HYDRA for decades. As he spoke, his eyes began to ghost over, reliving the old memories that you could see were haunting him. You sat next to him and held his hand. Bucky hastily wiped his eyes.

“What about you? Tell me your story...”

You smiled softly. You told him about your father who died defending Osowiec Fortress and how it inspired you to fight for your country. When the call went out for women to fly bomber planes, you and your best friend Yelena Belsky both applied and got in, you as a pilot and she as a navigator. You flew many sorties together. Your commander Major Yevdokiya Bershanskaya was stern but fair with you girls but taught you everything you knew. You spoke about your last mission, the one you were on when your plane was shot down.

Bucky listened to your every word, looking at you with total admiration. Most of the men looked at you with pity or distain. You couldn’t help but blush a little under his intense gaze.

“I, um... I think I’ll have something to eat now,” you mumbled, taking the plate he brought with him. “Thank you...”

“Anytime... if you ever want to talk, you can always come to me. Nat should be available too...”

“I appreciate that.”

To Bucky, those memories were a lifetime ago but to you, they were only like yesterday. It somehow felt good to share those stories with someone who understood what it was like to go through the same thing you were.  
...

The months flew by and before you knew it, a year had passed. Between Natasha and Bucky you were now fluent in English. They taught you hand to hand combat and other things you would need to join The Avengers, although, you were pretty much an ace pilot when it came to the jets. Natasha became your best friend and you frequently spoke in Russian with her. You formed a bond with Steve too once the language barrier came down, sharing war stories with each other but the person on the team you were closest to was Bucky. He taught you a lot over the months and it wasn’t long before you started dating. It was inevitable.  
...

One night, you were standing on the balcony, looking at the moon and thinking about that fateful night you were assigned to bomb that base all those years ago. You wondered if your friend was dead or alive. The team had told you they would help you find her, searching all HYDRA archives they came across and Bucky helped you to follow every lead. Your heart hoped for the best but you knew to expect the worst.

“Hey, Doll.” You turned to see Bucky standing in the doorway. He walked over to you and put his arm around you, kissing your head. “What’s on your mind?”

“Yelena... I can’t help but hope that I’ll find her one day. She was like my sister. Natasha has been wonderful, you all have but it’s hard being stuck in the past...”

“Tell me about it,” Bucky muttered softly. “You know... it’s been just over a year now since we met...”

“So it has,” you wistfully replied. “Time sure flies...”

“It sure does... and I don’t want to waste any more of it.” You looked confused as Bucky pulled away from you.

“When I was called on that mission to uncover an old HYDRA base, I never thought I would meet the love of my life. You’re one of the bravest, strongest, most incredibly women I know. Will you marry me?” Bucky got down on one knee and presented you with a beautiful ring. You couldn’t help but tear up.

“Yes, Bucky, I will!” Bucky smiled and stood up, sliding the ring on your finger and kissing you. 

Who knew that a German base lost to time would connect two military personals so perfectly together?


End file.
